


Kapitan i jego szermierz

by Warcaby_W



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warcaby_W/pseuds/Warcaby_W
Summary: Na początku Nami niczego nie zauważa, podobnie jak reszta załogi.Do czasu.





	Kapitan i jego szermierz

 

 **Status:** zakończone

 **Długość:** +640;

 **Kanon:** możliwe, że gdzieś tam się nieśmiało wychyla;

 **Paring:** ZoLu;

 

 

**Kapitan i jego szermierz**

 

_Na początku Nami niczego nie zauważa, podobnie jak reszta załogi._

_Do czasu._

 

(...)

 

Potem Luffy budzi się cały i zdrowy, a Zoro otwiera powoli oczy i wzdycha z ulgą słysząc kapitański śmiech.

Nami nie zwraca na to uwagi zbyt zajęta opatrywaniem ran szermierza, słyszy tylko szelest bandaży, czuje krew pod palcami i instrukcje Choppera. Przeklina, ale naciąga biały materiał i w końcu, kiedy Zoro jest już trochę dalej śmierci niż wtedy, gdy znalazł go Sanji wciąga ze świstem powietrze i obrywa prawdą jak kamieniem – celnie i prosto między oczy.

Zaczyna obserwować.

 

(…)

 

Mijają dwa lata, pełne deszczu, mgły i błyskawic. Za dnia włada pogodą, a nocą śni sny, których nie pamięta.

Sunny jest taki jak wcześniej – po prostu idealny, a załoga jest jeszcze bardziej. Bardziej jest niezidentyfikowane, ale równie idealne co ich statek.

Widzi nerwowy uśmiech tańczący na twarzy kapitana i oko jego szermierza, które dziwnie często wraca w to samo miejsce.

Nami opiera się o burtę i pyta sama siebie co to wszystko znaczy; przed oczami migają jej wspomnienia sprzed dwóch lat, ale nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic konkretnego.

A potem śni swój pierwszy sen pełen kapitana i jego szermierza, którzy są blisko – chciałaby powiedzieć, że za bardzo, ale zamiast tego jakiś głosik w jej głowie mówi cicho: _to przecież takie dobre_ i _o matko, chcę więcej!,_ sen staje się coraz głośniejszy, wilgotny i lepki, a ona budzi się.

Próbuje uspokoić oddech i wychodzi na pokład.

To co widzi sprawia, że szczypie się w przed ramię, ale tym razem okazuje się, że wcale nie śni.

 

(...)

 

Nie wiedzieć czemu z nikim nie dzieli się własnymi obserwacjami.

Prawda zżera ją od środka, a z drugiej strony widząc Luffy'ego i Zoro zachowujących się prawie normalnie sprawia, że czuje się wyjątkowo – w końcu ona wie, widzi i wyciąga wnioski.

Śledzi uważnie ich ruchy, zapisuje w myślach każde spojrzenie, które wymieniają i czuje się częścią tego wszystkiego.

Jej sny są coraz bardziej, po prostu _bardziej,_ dlatego, gdy znowu wychodzi na pokład i widzi dwa cienie przy burcie nie wycofuje się tylko kryje się w cieniu i obserwuje.

 

(…)

 

Obserwacje stają się jej małą obsesją, a ona choć zdaje sobie z tego sprawę nie chce nic z tym zrobić.

Widzi przelotne muśnięcia dłoni, małe uśmiechy, które nie są dla każdego; słyszy rozmowy przy burcie i przyspieszone oddechy dochodzące z bocianiego gniazda. Uspokaja resztę załogi, gdy kapitan i jego szermierz znikają na zdecydowanie zbyt długo. I ucina dyskusję, gdy obaj wracają z tak żałosną ilością drewna, że równie dobrze mogli zbierać je pięć minut – po czerwonych policzkach Luffy'ego i miękkim spojrzeniu Zoro przypuszcza, że tak właśnie jest.

Piorunuje ich wzrokiem, a w oczach szermierza błyska zrozumienie i kiwa jej głową; jej serce zaczyna walić jak młot, ale zaraz odwraca się do nich tyłem i wraca na statek.

 

(…)

 

Wokół niej wirują płomienie i latają skały – kule są teraz jej najmniejszym problemem.

Znajduje ich wśród ruin jakiegoś budynku, kapitan leży na plecach i półprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzy na pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę. Zoro mówi coś drżącym głosem, raz głośniej, a raz ciszej jakby zupełnie nad nim nie panował. Dłoń szermierza delikatnie głaszcze sklejone krwią włosy Luffy'ego, którego usta poruszają się, ale ona z tej odległości nie słyszy słów, które padają z jego sinych warg.

Nami cofa się o kilka kroków, odwraca się do tyłu i zasłania uszy dłońmi, czuje się jak intruz. Rozgrywająca się za nią scena jest zbyt intymna, kręci głową, a przez zatkane uszy i tak słyszy rozdzierający serce wrzask.

Utykając potyka się o leżący wokół gruz i kładzie dłoń na barku szermierza. Ściska pod palcami zielony materiał i walcząc z łzami klęka przy zgarbionym mężczyźnie. To jak bardzo jest źle rozumie dopiero wtedy, gdy Zoro pozwala jej się przytulić; kiedy jej koszulka nasiąka łzami ona przesuwa dłonią po napiętych plecach.

Milczy, tak jak milczała wcześniej.

Nie potrzebuje obserwacji by wiedzieć.

Kapitan zabrał ze sobą część swojego szermierza.

 


End file.
